Monarchy
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: The Kagamine Twins are royalty and must find a fiancee in 30 days before they can take control of their parent's kingdom. Rating may go up yaoi slight yuri no flames please.
1. Day 0: The Announcement

Chibi: Oh you gaiz Time for a new collab between me and my wifey Princessramen-8018 we've been working on this since May!

Rosso: we ought naught a things!

Chibi: enjoy and please turn off all cell phone during the movie!

X~X~X~ Day 0: The Announcement X~X~X~

"Rin!" The hearty, warm voice of King Kagamine rang out from the throne room throughout the first floor of his grand castle. His daughter, Princess Rin Kagamine shuffled her way into the throne room wearing her golden silk nightgown and cute fuzzy yellow socks. Her sleeping mask hung around her neck as she rubbed her eye.

"Yes daddy?" she asked groggily.

"Come sit with my, my daughter." Rin scurried her way up to her father and sat on the armrest of his throne. He took a firm hold of his daughter's hand as he began to speak "Now rin, your mother and I are getting old and it has become time for us to step down as king and queen and you to take our place as queen. I know this may be sudden but-"

"Wait a second, daddy! Don't get me wrong, I do wanna be queen and all, but" Ring took a deep breath. "I can't rule without Len. We've been joined at the hip forever, so I'm dependent on him" King Kagamine looked at his daughter in shock, cocking an eyebrow

"How can there be two pairs of king and queens? Rin, you are the eldest twin, so you must rule over this Mirror Kingdom."

"I shall rule the west, Len the east it's easier to rule a kingdom with two royal overseers, am I wrong?" king Kagamine smiled smiling brilliantly laughing heartily as her patted her daughter's head.

"Yes my daughter, that is true. Fine if my little orange wishes it that it shall be. Ohoho witty, just like your mother, Len my boy." The king called out towards the hall again.

The messy haired boy, Prince Len sluggishly dragged himself down the hall into the throne room in only his silk pajama pants; he walked crookedly to his sister as stood next to her.

"Hn?" he purred groggily

"Len, my banana boy I have I have great news for you "The king patted his son's back "You will be ruling the eastern part of the kingdom while your sister rules the west, alongside Rin." Len eyes widened, now fully awakened at the statement

"Wha-? How? When?"

"Yes you and Rin shall take our place" The king said smiling and looking at his twin children. "Now you two know the rules of Monarchs of this kin-"

"Rule with fairness, respect staff, aristocrats and peasants alike, and never abuse your power as King and/or Queen." The twins recited in unison, having heard that billion times before.

"Haha good now unfortunately you only have a month before our reign end, so within that time you must find a fiancée it is the final day of the month, leaving you 30 days. If you don't we wil have to hand over control to the second highest family is that understood?"

"Yes" the twins responded, Len yawning after.

"Alright then go off to bed and dream of love?"

The two heirs turned and walked out the throne room to the grand hall. Rin turned to the right, Len to the left, the twins turned opposite directions into their room. Before they could walk inside, the king shouted at them

"You two will also receive your first trio of servants in the morning; they are quite the odd bunch, so be well prepared.

"Yes dad" RIn and Len tiredly replied as they walked into their rooms and closed their doors for the night

Three figures appear from one of the halls to look at the closed doors

"So those are the young masters we must serve?" said one who was hardly visible the only that could be seen from his was a gleaming pocket watch, and shining red eyes.

"Those are two? They are so similar!" another one said with short hair with some long hair to the side with green eyes.

"A gender bending mirror, yea that's rrrreeeeaaaaalllll smart." Another one with two ponytails atop her head and the excess hair let down her gleaming blue eyes counters the red pair said.

~X~X~END ~X~X~

Chibi: There ya are people Monarch first chapter I hope you enjoy! A lot of planning has gone into this so please do review there will be some yaoi/yuri in future chapters so yea .. rating may go up if I get enough fans


	2. Day 1: The Servants

Chibi: this is fast oh btw the previous chapter and this chapter is written by PrincessRamen-8018

I owe nothing but the Oc's included in this chapter.-loses nearly 25% of my readers-

Chibi: ;~;

X~X~X Day 1: The Servants X~X~X

"Rin! Len! Hurry now your breakfast will get cold" Queen Kagamine called from the dining room. Rin was the first to arrive in a golden yellow dress. She adjusting the top of her corset before sitting down at her place at the table,

"Good moring mother." Rin cheered. A smile gracing her face

"Good morning my little orange" Queen Kagamine replied

"G'morning my family" Len yelled happily as he walked it happily, adjusting the silk tie on his neck before sitting down at the long table.

"Good morning, banana pie"

"Morning little bro"

"Unfortunately your father won't be joining us today" The queen said "But I hope you're ready to meet you're servants. Kyo, Haruki, Akira!" she called out

"Yes milady?" a young teen boy only 16 years old stood by the door, Clad in a white button-up short sleeve, yellow tie, black vest with yellow buttons and black shorts, he was the epitome of a summertime butler. He has piercing red-eyes and slick black hair. "Good morning milady, young master, mistress."

"Good morning Kyo, dear now Len" Queen Kagamine faced her son "Kyo, here is your specific servant. He's Hired to cater to you, but don't-"

"Ah L-lady Kagamine Queen … Duchess-es "A 15-year-old girl came rushing in stand next to Kyo trying to make herself even more presentable "Oh good day your highnesses … es" The girl wore a high collared long sleeve button up with a yellow string bow and a long black skirt with a slit along the left side she had short hair she had green eyes.

"Ah Akira, "Queen Kagamine smiled slightly "Akira is here as both of your maid and tailor."

"Hey what about me don't I get a maid or butler or something?" Rin said the Queen giggled at her daughter.

"Don't worry, Rin you have one I just wonder where she ran off to?" the queen said as she glanced at Kyo and Akira who still stood by the door. For a minute it was silence until a cacophony of falling pot and pans and female screaming came from behind the door that led to the kitchen.

"HHHHEEEEYYYYY!" a female voice groaned. "If I could I would have you all deported! Leave, I'll finish breakfast myself." Queen Kagamine chuckled

"And that would be yours, Rin" The blonde princess sat up erect as the doors opened, a group of chefs quickly rushed out, probably to their quarters, followed by a dark-skinned girl with a pot on her head.

"Yo Kagamine's!" the girl smiled childishly, wiping her hands on her apron. She wore and of=the-shoulder yellow maid dress and black leggings. She was the oldest at 17.

"Morning Haruki. Now dear, what have I told about being formal I know your situation and-"

"Okay okay Mrs. K no need to bring my past into this."

"Very well then" Queen k nodded "Now would you please bring us our food?"

"Sure Kyo, Akira! Help me bring the food." Haruki said with the pot still on her head, walked back into the kitchen the two other's following suit as soon as the trio were in the kitchen, RIn cheered

"I love my maid! She better than yours, Len!"

"Yea right! My butler is cute and proper and formal!" Rin rolled her eyes

"Formal schmormal! Who cares mine is feisty!"

"Well that doesn't mat-"

"All right you two that's enough of that" Queen Kagamine scoffred

"Banana pie, we all know that Haruki is cooler."

"Nyaaa~!" Len stuck his tongue out at Rin

"Now, now you two what about Akira?" the Queen asked

The twins shrugged and said in unison. "Meh, she'll have to do." The three servants returned to the dining room. First exited Haruki, carrying all three plates with ease, then came Kyo, who strolled out with a tray of drinks and silverware. Lastly stumbled in Akira with the honey dispenser, syrup dispenser and sugar pot; Haruki went around the table, placing a plate in front of each royal. All were shocked at the meals the outwardly improper cook made for them

Queen Kagamine was served pumpkin strudel complimented by light cinnamon toast and a patch of hummus on the side with a glass of warm milk. Rin was served an omelette topped with cheese, onions, bacon and shred orange rind with a side of Indian curry, a glass of orange juice. Len was served banana pudding pancakes and scrambled eggs, His drink being banana milk. The three look from their plates to their cook. She smiled cockily and put a hand on her hip. Kyo has a bit of worry in their face, and Akira remained silent.

"This food" Queen Kagamine started "is very uhh, Western…?" Haruki laughed aloud and walked over to a fidgeting Kyo.

"Ah sorry milady, but Haruki is a foreigner." Kyo stated blankly trying to stop Haruki from laughing. Everyone stared at Haruki in silence until she calmed down. She looked at all three eyes staring at her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm foreign! Now pick up the fork, stick it in your food and chow down. Len was the first to hesitantly take a bite of his food. Kyo watched anxiously, his red eyes watching the food reach his lips. Akira was … well Akira. Haruki just tapped her foot impatiently. Len took the food into his mouth, and his eyes lit up. He took a clothes napkin and covered his mouth with it as he exclaimed.

"Wow, this western food is amazing! Mother! Rin! Try yours!" Kyo and Akira were relived, to see that the young master was pleased (neither have had Haruki's food yet). Rin and the Queen both simultaneously dug into their food and took a bit. The queen's eyes widened and Rin's face broke out into an excited grin. The speechlessness was complimenting enough as Haruki yawned out.

"Well I'm retiring to the room until lunch!" She skipped by Kyo, who pulled her back by her shirt. He leaned towards her whispering

"You have to take plates back to idiot." His red eyes piercing his partner's careless blues one as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Not in my job description. She shrugged "I'm a cook I make the food not pick up after 'em. As far as I know that's Akira's job." Kyo shrugged in defeated agreement.

"Your highnesses, I will retire for the morning as well." Kyo said, Queen Kagamine covered her mouth as she replied

"Very well then."

"Please don't hesitate to call if I-" Kyo was cut off by Akira

"HEY~! What about me!" Akira said feeling left out. Haruki smiled and turned, teasingly at her.

"Your life's gonna suck after I say this but" She giggled evilly "you have to clean up after them! I just cook, Kyo just serves, and you clean! Heehee." She cheered in some language foreign to all of them (some Irish-language; she part Irish … and other things.)Kyo simply walked out, annoyed by the 17-year-old's psycho laugh (Kyo won't get in Haruki's way you'll learn later) the cook finally leave following suit of the boy-servant. Kyo stopped to look back at their rulers happy and pleased as they ate Haruki's food. The dark-skinned cook pointed and laughed at the dorky maid, who stuck her tongue out in retort. The two contrasting servant left for their quarters.

~Eleven Minutes Later~

Haruki was passed out on Kyo's bed, a book (manga) place on her stomach. Kyo sat on his bed knees against his chest as he fixed the reading glasses on his face and continued to read his book (also a manga). He was pretty peaceful except for Haruki's light snoring. The silence was broken by the sound of plates and cup breaking and an extremely feminine shriek from downstairs. Haruki giggled in her sleep as she turned from her back to her side. Kyo sighed, able to imagine the poor short-haired brunette's misfortune.

"Should we help?" Kyo said taking of his reading glasses. Haruki groaned and waved her hand dismissing the topic completely.

"You're so heartless."

"Like you were gonna help " the cook said starting to wake up Kyo only shrugged, averting his red eyes back to his book as the commotion in the kitchen continued. Poor Akira.

~x~X Chapter end X~x~

Chibi: there ya are sorry if were Mary-sue-ish PrincessRamen-8018 wrote it.

Kyo: you gave me reading glasses

Chibi: I'm sure you'd look good in them

Kyo: you gave me reading glasses

Chibi: and what's wrong with that

Kyo: You. Gave. Me. Reading. Glasses.

Chibi: I did but onl;y to make you look more complicated … like Austria but this is pretty much the only time you'll wear them.

Akira: but what about in house Library where Len asks Kyo- get mouth covered-

Chibi: Akira hush we don't wanna give EVERYTHING away but there will be suitors, folk count on that! Anyway see next time. The next chapter will be written by me! BYE!

Next chapter: Day 2 Kyo the butler.

(In case you wanna know the Queen asked each servant to spend a day with the twins so Kyo goes first Akira second Haruki third and this will give you gu6ys a chance to know them!)


	3. Day 2: The Butler

Chibi: Yea I looked at the difference from when I first posted to story and when I looked at the stats the second chapter only had half the reader I had from the start so I ask you all a favor if you like the story please do review, please oh and tell anyone who might like I'm sorry to ask so much but please?

Katsumi: we once again own nary a thing but the Oc's included in this story

X~X~X Day 2: Red-Eyed Butler X~X~X

Kyo sluggishly walked to his young master ready to spend the day with his young masters, or at least half ready. He had been first to spend a day with the young masters, because he was the "most proper"

"Ugh I was only do it to make a good impression, I wanna stay here so I'll be calm" Kyo murmured as he entered the room of his younger master, Len was still sounds asleep under his covers, resting peacefully against a large banana plush, his back to an orange plush. Kyo went to his side and gently shook Len.

"Young master it's time to wake up." Kyo said looking at the young boy.

"I dun wanna … five more minutes" Len said half-asleep, Kyo frowned

"As much I want to I cannot allow it" Kyo said walking over to the curtains, opening them revealing a lovely view of the castle gardens, letting in bright light from the sun fill the room. Len slowly got up his bed not wanting to wake up.

"Ah g'morning Sebastian" he said in a sleepy voice, Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"My name is not Sebastian young master" Kyo said tying the curtains together.

"It's not?" Len said Kyo shook his head

"Nope it's Kyo Kurone" Kyo said Len nodded his head.

"So you're my servant and have to listen to my every command?" Len asked the black haired boy Kyo nodded and said

"Yes each and every command, I will have to obey It." After Kyo had said that a playful smirk crept upon Len's face

"Heheh well if you are to listen to my every command let me test first let's starts with something simple and easy …" Len pondered the question for a bit before finally deciding what to tell Kyo to do, and then it came to him.

"Dress me" he stated blanky

"Pardon?" Kyo asked again

"Dress me, in other words put my clothes on." Len said, Kyo slightly blushed but nodded he walked over to the giant oak closet and opened revealing a large amount of clothes suits, formal, casual cloaks, coats and a dress?

"Is that dress yours?" Kyo asked pointing to it

"Hmm oh yeah Rin was sick when she had to sing at a recital with King Gakupo and Prince Kaito so I filled in for her." Len said as if it was nothing, Kyo sighed and brought out a crisp white shirt with a pair of white shorts with black stripes on the bottom complimented by a black, yellow and white choker.

"Would this be appropriate young master?" Kyo asked presenting to clothes to Len. Len looked at them and nodded

"Since I'm too lazy to go pick out another outfit in that closet." Len said beginning to unbutton his shirt. Kyo sighed

"Sure whatever you say young mast-"

"Stop calling me young master!" Len interrupted

"Then what should I call you then?" Kyo asked looking picking up the shirt. Len thought for a few minutes Kyo unbuttoning his shirt to reveal flawless, creamy skin, Kyo blushed heavily at this and covered his face for a bit. 'Such flawless skin such beauty it's so adorable I can see how he was able to fill in for his sister, father had always told about this boy but I had no idea…' Kyo thought.

"Call me Len-sama." Len finally said crossing his arms; Kyo's blush faded and nodded

"Very well Len-sama" Kyo said slipping on Len's shirt and buttoning it up, Kyo removed Len's shorts and put on his shorts and belt.

"Normally I'd get dressed myself but I'd like to see how well you'd follow orders." Len said with an evil smirk. Kyo shivered slightly at the aura of this boy. Kyo immediately got up and was beginning to leave

"I have to wake up the young mistress." He stated and left.

By the time Kyo got the Rin's room she already been dress and the bed made the only thing that wasn't done were the curtains. Kyo went to them and opened them revealing the other side of the castle gardens which displayed lovely plants.

"I admire your garden, young mistress it's just like the garden of Amahara my father once told me about." Kyo said his ruby-red eyes gazing at the gardens, Rin was already leaving

"Hurry or you'll be left behind Kyo-Koto" Rin said in a semi-playful tone, leaving the room.

"Huh Oh yes young mistress" Kyo said following after her. Len was already waiting for Rin outside his room.

"Ah let's see today … actually there is nothing planned for today." Kyo tried to say in a formal tone but failing at that "Well it's seem you have the day to yourselves Len-sama, Young mistress."

The twins smiled "Finally a day to ourselves" they said in unison. They sounded like quite the pair their voices match each other's

"Say do you two sing?" Kyo asked the twins tilted their heads shocked that Kyo would ask such a question.

"Of course we do, we even have a singing tutor, which apparently for some reason doesn't like us." The both said Kyo led them into the dining room, where Akira sat eating some curry, A Red-ish-pink-ish haired girl sat to the opposite of her. Both twins were surprised at the girl.

"Miss Teto?" They said the girl looked at them and giggled

"Hello Len, Rin" she said Kyo looked very mind boggled but chose to ignore it

"We haven't seen you in 2 years what happened?" Rin said

"I had to go into hiding because my lovely kingdom was at war with the White kingdom, apparently it started over a disagreement in a treat with White and Black to make a monochrome one and then my kingdom joined sides with black when white started to attack." Teto said "and I have been hiding in the Green kingdom ever since, Ted had been doing a good job of keeping the war as far away from the cities it seems like the war is about to end anyways, so I'll be returning tomorrow." Kyo then clapped his hand loudly

"Alright enough of this talk of war and blood let us have breakfast, Haruki!" he called out, in a few minutes Haruki came out holding 3 plates of Indian style food.

"Food coming right up now eat up, kids." She said and she placed the plate in front of the twins, along with a Banana-Strawberry Smoothie for Len some Orange-Lemonade for Rin and a glass of Milk-Tea for Teto

"How fast you make this food surprises me Haruki." Kyo said smirk at the dark-skinned chef, Haruki merely glared at him Kyo just shrugged and walked into the kitchen to make himself something

"Y'know you can always just ASK me to make you something to eat." Haruki said Kyo shook his head

"I'm not all that hungry actually" he said Haruki huffed and sighed

~later in the afternoon~

Kyo was in the garden helping a few gardeners trim hedges and picking a few flowers for decorations for the dining room table. Len called over

"Kyo!" Kyo hurried over sticking the hedge trimmers in the ground

"Yes Len-sama." Kyo said

"Bring some Lemonade and sweets" Len commanded reclining in a chair alongside his sister who was reading a book.

"Of course I will be back momentarily." Kyo said

"You're too formal." Rin said not taking her eyes of the book. Kyo sighed and entered the grand castle mansion. Inside he went to the kitchen; out of the corner of his eyes has some someone on the ceiling, he looked up at it, it was a female the female quickly jumped backwards onto the floor and ran. Kyo chased after her she ran across the hall to Len's room. Kyo quickly burst into the door but saw no one. He rubbed his eyes and went back to the kitchen.

Outside the window of Len's room the girl sighed and took off the masquerade mask she was wearing.

"Phew that was to close I have to be careful when trying to find Lenny." The girl sighed shaking her hair; she quickly made here escape through the side of the castle and into the nearby river.

In the kitchen Kyo was making the sweet with Haruki in silence, after a while Haruki broke the silence.

"Do you think Mother and Father with rescue us?" Haruki said, Kyo looked back at Haruki with surprised eyes

"… Hard to say, it's been quite a while since we landed in this place."

"But look at us now were servants for two royals, I liked it better with Mom and Dad." Haruki huffed

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll come for us." Kyo said leaving with the tray of food in one hand

"One day" he finished as he left

By the time he reached the gardens Rin had dozed off and Len was still waiting, he quickly grabbed a piece of cake from the tray of assorted candy and cakes.

"Not bad on the decoration." Len commented

"Haruki made it but I decorated "Kyo said, Len looked at him wondering what to do now.

"Say I'm bored care to tell me and Rin a story?" Len said "and don't make it any old boring story!"

Kyo grimaced 'mother had told father my songs were far too depressing … hm should I tell them?' Kyo pondered "Sure why not." He added

"Yay" Len said eagerly while Rin said it more blandly.

"Well I only have a few let's see I have Asylum, Dollmaker, Black Widower, Red-eyed Angel, The Princes of Thieves, Necros, and the garden of Eden. Which would you prefer?" Kyo asked

"Those are some dark titles!" Len said

"I choose Prince of thieves!" Rin said Len just nodded Kyo sighed as he sat on the side of Rin's chair

"ok lemme remember ah yes, a long time ago there was an aristocrat named Necros Kuroko, and he was a famous man yet one day he saw that all other aristocrats were starting to gain more wealth because of a new kingdom that had sprouted, and every aristocrat had gotten some sort of benefit except for Necros and so Necros saw this and got enraged "They all have gotten so much wealthier, all the money belongs to me I am the one who founded this damnable country. The next morning the Princess of green was robbed with all her emeralds stolen, later that evening Necros attended the Pearl queen's ball wearing a lovely emerald ring. Later in the dead of night a thief with clothes as Black as the night itself snuck in the queen's vault and …

~about 10 minutes later~

… and just when Necros was about to snatch the diamond he was shot … form behind him was the mistress and shot Necros thus ending his greed from the other aristocrats, nobody had known that Necros was the same aristocrat that has been so friendly, Necros younger brother Shiro had taken over the aristocrat Necros. End of Story" Kyo said taking a large breath

"Where do you get these stories from?" the twins asked Kyo fidgeted a bit

"My father told them to me when I was little." Kyo quickly made up it was only half a lie. Kyo sighed as he saw the sunset.

"Now if you'll please excuse me I'll be up in the castle tower I wish to view the sunset." Kyo said and walked out of the garden before the either of the twins could say anything and into the highest peak of the tower, and he watched the sunset.

"You're here too?" a voice startled him, Kyo quickly got into a fighting pose but saw only Teto there holding a sketch book "It's alright I won't kill you." Teto reassured Kyo "so you like the sunset too?" Kyo nodded

"Yes, they remind me of my father, he loved them." Kyo said looking out.

"You seemed to like your father a lot, what happened?" Teto asked Kyo looked at her with sad eyes.

"I honestly don't know, but one day Me, Akira, and Haruki we just ended up here." Kyo said staring out into the sunset

"Kyo!" Len's voice sounded out and Kyo chuckled as he went downstairs to heed his young master's command

X~X~X~X~X END CHAPTER!

Chibi: a pretty fail chapter if you ask me… and it's pretty much official I have made Kyo a Mary-sue.

Sadao: yes you have

Chibi: but I digress! Anyways this leaves but one question open who are these mysterious "father" and "mother"! And who do you think the ninja girl is? Oh and who caught the reference?

Kyo: None of these questions answer til later on you can make your guess of course.

Chibi: well see you next time!

**Now Review before Rin sends Len to kill you!**


	4. Day 3: The Maid

Chibi: After a long Haitus I have returned! Now with a clumsy maid!

Akira: we don't own Rin or Len or Vocaloid we only own the oc's in this!

Chibi: Now let's get this Starts

V^V^V^V Akira ^V^V^V^

Akira woke up just in time for the young masters to wake up; she glanced over at a clock and realized if she didn't hurry her ass would get fired. She quickly got dressed in her maid uniform and rushed over to Rin's room. She just burst in,

"G-Good morning young master-mistress Rin" She stuttered. Rin looked at her she had just gotten out of bed and was still in her silk yellow nightgown

"Good Morning Akira, do me a favor and get me my Yellow dress the on with the sunflowers on it." RIn said pointing to her cherry wood dresser. Akira nodded and skipped to the closet opening the doors and looking through the many dresses, until she found it. When she tried to get it out it seem to be caught on another dress. Akira didn't notice this and just pulled until about 20 other dresses fell down on top of her. Rin grabbed the dress without noticing the mess or Akira. She quickly got changed into the dress and made her way out of the door. Akira following after A hanger stuck on her outfit.

In the grand dining hall Haruki was rushing out with a few plates a wooden spoon stuck to her chef's hat. She was putting down plates she saw Akira

"Akira gets your lazy ass over here and help me!" Haruki said, Akira nodded and ran over tripping on her feet before getting up again and hurrying into the kitchen, she came out with some pineapple syrup and some fruit salad she trip and the plates landing square in the middle of the table

"Ahh thank you Akira." The king said chowing down on his food

"**God**damn where is Kyo when you need him!" Haruki said a pan stuck to her back now. "And where is pan I was gonna use" Just Then Kyo entered buttoning up his vest.

"Here I am, forgive me your highness, Queen, King." Kyo said "I had fallen asleep in the high tower so I took a while to get back to the main dining hall." Kyo said rubbing his bedhead hair "good morning young mistress Rin." Rin was eating some Orange marinated steak, with some Citrus juice.

"Yo Kyoto " Rin said munching on her food. Kyo looked around

"Um I know it's none of my business but where is the young mas- I mean Len-sama?" Kyo asked

"Dunno, don't care, now get it her, Kyo!" Haruki yelled from the kitchen, Kyo entered the kitchen. Len walked in from the opposite door Kyo came in from.

"G' morning family o' mine!" Len said half-dressed adjusting his shirt. Everyone looked at him with dead eyes. Len loked back at them with confused eyes

"So I saw a raven on the tower Kyo was in, geez it kept me awake." Len said his hands held above his head

"Whatever just eat!" Haruki said

Soon after breakfast the king went to deal with kingly things and the queen followed after Kyo hurried up to his room and Haruki disappeared.

Akira looked around, noticing everyone was gone she wondered what to do with the twin before her after a long silence (and I mean LONG silence) Akira said

"So… do… you guys …wanna go to the garden?" The twins shrugged and nodded,

~IN the garden~

Akira was running away from a large vehicle. Rin and Len cheering on!

"RUN AKIRA RUN!" The gardener said siting on the large bushes that formed a maze; the poor maid was trying to avoid getting flattened like a pancake.

"She's doing better than me." Kyo said looking from Rin's room, cleaning it. "If only our father would remember us, but at least we found a nice enough place."

Akira was running trying to scurry up a trellis on to slip and get crushed by the vehicle. When the twin got out of the great machine they poked Akira with a stick.

"I think she's dead." Rin said

"We didn't even hit full speed." Len murmured the continue to poke her until they heard a moan

"IT LIVES!" The both exclaimed hugging each other

"That was the worst experience I've had since that fiasco with Haruki and her hammer." Akira said holding her head.

"You're invincible, Akira!" The twins said surprised the maid hadn't been dead; Akira looked at them like she just performed an astonishing feat.

"We're bored now Akira, entertain us!" Rin said turning around, Akira had no idea what to do

"WH-what should I do?" Akira asked them, the twins looked at her like they didn't believe her. Akira sighs and said she be right back she walked along the halls looking for Kyo or Haruki, all she found was a note that read

_Dear Akira_

_Don't bother asking me to entertain the twins.  
>I went to explore the town<br>Have fun with them!_

_~Sincerely Kurone Kyo, Butler of the Kagamine Family _

Akira died a bit on the inside; if Kyo wasn't gonna help her, who would? Then she noticed something scribbled on the back of the note

**I'm out on the town too!**

**Haruki, cook **

Akira whimpered neither one of her friends would help her, well she could try singing … her "mother" did give her a nice voice even her "grandfather" and "grandmother" were surprised. Akira finally got up the courage she walked to the music room where she cleaned earlier (and broke a violin) to grab the lyrics of a song. She walked down stairs and to the gardens when the twins were now chasing the gardener with the road roller and a pair of blue eyes and red eyes looked from the bushes.

"Uh-um R-Rin-lady um L-Len-sir-prince?" Akira said, the twins didn't notice her and ran her over again, the gardener barely escaping with his life. The twins looked down and saw the once-more flattened maid.

"Ok NOW we killed it." Len said looking at the unmoving maid.

"… uh oh no she's gonna get lipstick all over the garden." Rin said Akira sat up dazed

"Where did you guys get you're drivers license? " Akira asked, the twins didn't answer but just asked that she entertain them.

Akira stood up "fine, fine ok um so I found this song and thought you might like it." Akira said clutching her limbs in pain; never the less she began to sing.

"If only I could escape this town  
>enslaved as clown of my own foolish fault…<p>

Once Akira finished singing she plopped down, the twin looked at her

"We've heard better" They said in unison and walked away, and there Akira slept, bushed from the twin's reckless behavior

~5 hours later~

Kyo and Akira were reading up for bed Kyo getting into his blood red pajama top and sluggishly walked to his room looking around to make sure nobody was out and about, thanking god their wasn't.

Akira was putting on her night cap, reading for a much-needed sleep, she stretched her exhausted body once more and plopped on her bed. Both thought one thing as they were going to bed.

"They'd better not mess with Haruki!"

X~X~X~X~X

Chibi: Am I good or Am I good?

Sadao: Are you a rip-off or are you a rip-off

Chibi: -corner of woe-

Sadao: -laughs-


End file.
